Chronicles of Jim 2 The search for the Odyssey
by Little Hawk
Summary: This is part 2 of a series I am going to make. It is about Jim's first year in the Academy when his is chosen to go on a search to find an Item that would end a war between two planets. But in this search he finds out that an evil captain plans to kill hi
1. Prologue

****

****

**  
**A large volume of adventures may be grasped

within this little span of life, by him who interests his heart in everything

_Laurence Sterne_

-----O-----

__

__

Following anxiously treacherous fortune;

Fortune which e'en as he grasps at it flees,

Vain though the hopes that his yearning is seeking

Yet does the pilgrim embark on the seas

_Jose Rizal- The Song of the Traveler_

* * *

Adventures of Jim Hawkins. #2 

The search for the Odyssey

**Prologue:**

Jim quietly strolled through the shadowy alley of mechanical junk that toppled toward the sky the silver moonlight shown through high peaks of machines casting dull figures on the grown. He was walking through a dump site right behind the Academy searching materials for his next solar surfer. James Hawkins was a skilled and talented boy with an incredible ability to build complex machinary, the astonishing thing was that he was only fifteen. He had built his first solar surfer when he was eight.

The dark silhouette of the Academy rose imperiously against the moonlight. It was one of Jim's greatest achievements of his life by being accepted into the interstellar Academy which paved the way for a great future. Jim contemplated on his life before his adventure to find Treasure Planet that led him to this place. It was a gloomy life when he waited for so long for his father to return, but he never did. His Father had left him and his mother when he was eight making him and his mother to work very hard for a living.

He had failed to gain his father's love which led him to shut everyone out including his mother and making him lose his self confidence. Only his adventure to find Treasure Planet help boost his self confidence.

He turned a corner into another alley, when suddenly out of no where a green skinned Naridonian landed in front of Jim blocking his Path, he wore brown breeches a blue vest and a white shirt underneath.

"What are you doing down here?" said the tall Lizard with a tone of apprehension.

He wore goggle like glasses with a thick elastic band that was strapped around his head. This was Jack Radford, Jim's best friend; he was a sensitive and cautious fellow who came from the Planet Naridonian. His species consisted of intellectual Lizards that stood on hind legs,

"You know we could get caught sneaking about late at night by the robot cops." His eyes, which could change color depending on his mood, were brown from being nervousness,

"Hey chill okay I was just getting materials for my solar surfer besides nobody's around so just chill okay and beside I have battled with more dangerous creatures that some lame hunk of metal wearing a police uniform.I even survived the explosion of Treasure Planet so your in good hands, this is no sweat, we can easily get out of here," said Jim with a confident tone,

"Okay let's just get back to the Academy before someone sees us." said Jack looking vigilantly around for any robot cops that constantly patrolled the area.The Robot cops always knew that every night Jim would be lurking around dump.

Suddenly on top of the piles of trash appeared a huge bulky machine that wore police uniform. Coming out of his head a beam of neon that began probing the area for life forms,

"Oh shoot! Let's go." Grabbing Jack by the shirt Jim began to run down back towards the academy. The Robot cop spotted the two life forms in his rushing down the alley in its viewing monitor. He called out in a mechanical voice saying,

"You two get back here at once or I'll have to report you to the senior officer." The robot cop race jumped down the pile and began to run after the two boys.

Jim and Jack raced through the labyrinth of metallic junk with the robot cap close behind. They turned a sharp corner to a long alley and at the end stood two huge doors that served as the gate. Ahead of Jim a small pile of trash stood in the middle of the lane. Jim stopped and beckoned Jack to run ahead. Jack followed the order and skittered towards the metal gate meter ahead of him. Jim pushed the pile over until it crashed to the ground with the clattering sound of metal. It completely block the path,

This should hold him for a while Jim thought. He raced forward towards the gate. The robot cap slowed to a Holt in front of the heap of trash.

With its full strength it climbed the pile. When the two boys reached the huge doors of the gate they found that the left door stood ajar. Jim and Jack pried the door opened a little further.

The Robot cap successfully overcame the pile went full speed towards the two boys. In time Jim and Jack went through the gate and slam the door to the gate and locked it.

Jim and Jack leaned their backs on the wall to catch their breath both started toward the long building that was ornamented with baroque sculpture of famous spacer of the Etherium.

Breathing heavily Jim said, "now that.... was fun!"

"I agree ... don't ever....do...that ...again!" The two boys stood upright and headed for the entrance of the academy.

"Don't worry I'll keep you out of these messes next time!" he patted Jack on the back.


	2. A new Adventure awaits

Darkness, Jim stood on the edge of a deep ravine. Every step he took was a inche closer to death. Cold winds began to flutter all around him. He was going to fall. Large tremors began to shake the stony ground. Large boulders began to drop from the ceiling. Jim was now at the very edge, he looked down into the dark abyss. A rush of energy began to gather behind him pushing him forward by some invisible force. Jim fell into the abyss, it was his death.

Jim awoke from his nightmare. He opened his eyes seeing a floating pink blob have big eyes and a mouth grinning at him. It was morph the changeling. Morph was sent to Jim by Jim's most beloved friend Silver. He missed silver. He was the only person that boosted Jim's self confidence. Their relationship was like father and son, master and apprentice. Morph transformed into an alarm clock which began to ring loudly pulling Jim from his sleep.

"Ugh!" Jim said throwing away his blanket to the floor and sitting on the edge of his bed as Morph transformed backed into his original state. His room was litter with gizmos and gadgets. It was a square room with only one window. There were two doors, one served as the entrance to the bathroom. His unfinished solar surfer stood undisturbed in the dark corner beside his bed. Jim rubbed his eyes taking away the last sands of sleep. Abruptly the door slammed open and pooping right in was B.E.N a Bio Electronic Navigator he had a grin on his face. He brought along a tray of mashed potatoes and a glass of Milk. He shouted in his usual cheerful tone, "good morning Jimmy. How did you sleep," Jim began to roll his eyes and blurted out a sigh of discontent. "Him again," Jim said under his breath. B.E.N. walked up to Jim the sounds of metal and gears grinding into each other as B.E.N. walked.

"I took the liberty to prepare breakfast for you. Like I always say, breakfast is the best meal of the day. A young talented spacer like you should get some nourishment. You can't go around in training with an empty belly." he said this with a laugh. He took the tray with one hand and looked at his timepiece on his wrist his expression change from happiness to worry.

"Oh my gosh! Two minutes till the Academy Assemble!"

"What!" shouted Jim, he jumped out of the bed and ran towards the closet to get his uniform. He headed for the bathroom to change. Seconds later he got out wearing his white cadet uniform, he had both hands on is left foot trying to put on his boot. He hopped around the room with his right leg that already wore a boot and headed to the door. When he reaches the doorway he ran down the hallway with his left boot on.

B.E.N. looked towards the door still holding the tray and said to Morph, "Morph you're looking at the next famous spacer in the Galaxy!"

He ran towards the hallway that was already packed with student and trainer. They all waited in front of the huge oak doors with a huge bronze plank that hung above the door. Engraved on the metal were the words AUDITORIUM. Jim found Jack in the crowd of people, His eyes were gray which represented fear, He faces reflected the mood of his eyes, "Jim I've go some bad news,"

Jim stare at Jack attentively, Jack continued, "that Captain Athinel escaped from prison yesterday," The words hung in the air as Jim fixed his gazed upon Jack. He face shown the signs of anxiety, "the authorities never knew where he went to," said jack after a long pause.

Jim remembered Captain Athinel who was once Jim's favorite Captain. He clearly remembered his last conflict with him when Jim found out that Captain Athinel was the one who started to war between Montressor and Mondernor that resulted from the assassination of the heir to the Mondernor throne Charles Erminor by one of Captain Athinel's officers. His plan was to conquer the galaxy. With one of the two most powerful planets fighting each other he would be able to conquer the Etherium easily. Jim then captured Athinel after a fight on the battleship Sovereign. Jim brought him to Mondernor where he was tried for the assassination of Prince Charles Erminor. Until now he seeks revenge from James and Mondernor still wages war against Montressor.

"Jim!" shouted Jack pulling him back to reality,

"The doors are opening," Jim looked toward the oak doors that opened slowly allowing a stream of students to enter. Jim and Jack sat in their usual seats at the back. The auditorium was a huge rotunda room with a large dome stretched high above them. It was like a stadium with the seats inclining upward and the stage at the middle. The room was decorated with portraits of famous battles. The dome was lined with banners from each planet-except Mondernor- of the Etherium. The room was filled with whispers and chatter.

Moments later the voices began to falter as one of the cadets that stood on the side of the stage shouted, "The Admiral has arrived!" Everyone stood upright staring towards the entrance. The oak doors where they had entered busted open as a tall brawny human man began to stroll in. He wore a Black tri-corner hat and a blue admiral uniform that was decorated with dozens of medals. He face was scared with battle wounds which the admiral dealt with stoically. His hands were held behind his back with his head held up high showing his huge chin. His steps were steady and strong. Each step thundered across the room. His unyielding gaze lay upon the hall and the silent crowd.

This was Admiral Parker the one who defeated the Mon Dernor armada of three hundred battle ships with only twenty frigates, the one who led Montressor to victory by annexing the Orodon Nebula from Mondernor to Montressor, the one who founded the interstellar academy and the one who everyone looks up to. This was who Jim wanted to be. He was one of Mon Tresor's greatest admirals. He walked up to the stage toward the podium. When he stood behind the podium he gestured everyone to sit. All obeyed with no hesitation. He spoke into the mike with word that spoke with a authority and conviction. He gazed at the crowd without blinking,

"Pupils it has come to my attention that Athinel the betrayer stood against the very might of the law. He has escaped and disappeared without any of knowledge where he went. We suspected to be residing in Aprixae IV where the lost ship of the Odyssey is alleged to have disappeared." Whispers began to mount through the crowed. The Admiral silenced them.

"The Odyssey was an old battle ship that was struck down in the Orodon Nebula by a an unknown ship. The Odyssey contains a precious that may bring peace between our sister planet Mondernor. Athinel plans to use this Item to continue the war that has rage between our civilizations. I have requested any one to nominate his or herself to go on this quest." More whispers from the students. The Admiral silenced them again.

"I have requested any one to nominate his or herself to go one this quest in search for the Odyssey and Captain Athinel. The person willing to go must enter his or her name in the Roster in my office. Only ten names shall be picked to go on this search. It would be a hard search filled with many risks. I suggest you to train hard within the next three weeks to any one interested on going on this great adventure. Dismissed." He walked down the stage leaving everyone in the room to talk over about what was said. Jack turned to Jim, "Why don't you join, they'll pick you for." Jim thought over this idea. Athinel wants revenge Jim, don't go. Jim heard the echoes of the past coming to his mind. Jim looked at Jack, "I can't go. He is hunting for me." Jim stood up and headed for his morning classes. Jack stood up and followed looking puzzled. Only in these walls he would be safe.


	3. The Chosen One

**Chapter two: The Chosen one**

The sunlight corridor of wing C was empty of life. It stretched from one end of the east building to the other end. On the right side of the hall were lined with offices and on the other side of the hall was lined with tall glass windows that overlooked the vast gardens below. Rays of sunshine peaked through the glass window windows making the hallway to illuminate. Portraits of dead admirals hung on the desolate walls between the office doors. Everyone was at the arena watch the solar surfing tournament leaving the academy completely empty, but strolling down the hallway was a tall man with his head nearly touching the ceiling. He wore a black cloak and jet black boots. He had strong shoulders and powerful arms that seem to be able to crush your neck with just on grip. On his hands he wore brown gloves and on his left had was a disk.

He was heading to the computer panel at the end of the hallway. When he reached it the man saw on the screen was a registration sheet where cadets signed up for events like tournaments and volunteer work but this was a registration sheet for cadets willing to go on the adventure to find the Odyssey.

The man inserted the disk on the hard drive below the screen. The mysterious man went up to the screen and pressed on the screen to an empty spot for putting the cadet's name. The registration had no names yet. The person type a name on the keyboard below the screen. He type the name _Hawkins, Jim._ He pressed a button on the screen that said "upload resume". Appearing on the screen was a window that said, "Uploading Resume, please wait," and below that there was a vertical green bar that grew in length. It showed the process of the uploading.

When the process was complete the man ejected the disk and turned around and walked away. A sinister grin appeared on his face, "phase one is complete the master will be very pleased."

----------- [O] ----------

Two weeks later.

WHOOSH! Two solar surfers passed the starting point and continued on to finish their last lap. Cheers roared up in the crowd. Jim held tight on the handles of his solar surfer. He was ahead of his opponent who was catching up close behind. This was Jims third time joining in the solar surfer race and each time he had won first place. Sweat drizzled down his face as he focused his mind at the obstacles that lay ahead.

Dilbert Doppler stood on his feet screaming out loud cheering for Jim,

"You can do it Jim, get pass that finish line first!" Dilbert's son Dilbert jr. sat on the shoulders of his father watch the race take place,

"Daddy is that Uncle Jim one that flying cart?"

"That sure is son, watch him win."

Ahead of Jim was a large pendulum that swung vigorously back and forth, Jim closed his solar sails and leaned forward and with full speed he headed straight for the swinging pendulum. When the Pendulum swung to the left Jim rapidly moved through the pendulum out of harms way. Cheers roared out from the crowd as they all stood on their feet. Ahead the course began to swerve this way and that. Jim focused his mind and navigated through the swerves. The course suddenly made a u-turn. Jim followed the u-turn with his opponent behind him.

The course suddenly rose to a steep incline; Jim suddenly used all of his power to fly up the slope. When his reach the top he looked down the hill saw the steep inclined course ahead darted with fragile glass poles that were filled with water. Jim continued his was down navigating his way to avoid crashing on the poles and getting wet. After he cleared through he heard a crash right behind him. Jim turned his head around and saw his opponent rolling down the slope drenched with water. A smile appeared on Jim face as he passed the finish line. Cheers roared out of the crowd as they all stood on their feet clapping.

Dilbert ran down the stands towards as Jim slowed to a stop, five captains including Captain Amelia walked toward Jim giving him the a large golden trophy and saluting Jim. He saluted back. Doppler appeared out of the crowd followed by B.E.N. Morph, Jack and his Mother. He ran towards Sarah and hugged her. Jim's mom smiled softly at him,

"Oh Jim I'm so proud of you," he was released from the hug and stared at his mother who kissed him on the forehead. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Doppler, who both patted Jim on the back,

"Once again you have proven yourself an excellent flyer, congratulations" said Captain Amelia with a smile.

"Good on you Jim well done I laughed when your opponent crashed into those tubes!" said Dilbert with his son still on his shoulders. B.E.N. patted Jim almost knocking him over, "Huzzah, I knew you would do it again, nobody can beat you Jim you're the best,"

"Yeah, Lets hope that it stays that way," said Jim with a laugh. Morph floated behind Jim as Jack walked up to him.

"Wow Jim that was the third time you won first place," said Jack eyes registered the color yellow for happiness. Suddenly the announcer's voice shouted out from the speakers that lined the arena.

"All cadets please pay attention," the crowd began to grow silent "the High command has chosen only one cadet to go one the voyage to find the Odyssey. This person has the will and determination to go on this voyage. I am please to announce that Jim Hawkins has been chosen for this great endeavor," claps rose up all around Jim as he was rattled with surprise and disbelief. He looked at the speakers as if it had the answer to what had happen. The sun began to set low in the horizon as people began to leave the arena.

"I did not register!" said Jim astonished by the announcement he had heard earlier. Jack looked puzzled as he looked at Jim, "What do you mean you didn't register." Everyone around him looked dazed. Jim replied, "I did not register!" Said Jim looking around to find a person who believed him, "Jim if you did not register then who registered you?" ask Dilbert questioningly, "I don't know," Jim first thought was a disturbing one. Did captain Athinel register my name in order to lure me to him? Jim contemplated this question with a thousand misgivings. It seemed to him to be the logical answer.


	4. The RLS Endeavor

**The RLS Endeavor **

Two men sat in the gloom facing each other, both men's faces were hidden in the blackness but both knew who and where the other was by their looking for the other person's silhouettes. The window was tightly shut; a voice began to speak in the darkness with a sanguine tone,

"Master, Jim Hawkins's name has been registered into the roster."

"You have done well Athinel, you shall be rewarded," said the Master's deep voice as it reverberated across the room.

"My only reward is having revenge on Jim Hawkins," said Athinel.

"Of course my most trusted servant, the prophecy shall end, no one shall stand against us once James is dead, and he has proven himself to be a threat against us,"

"Yes Master, soon the Etherium would be ours, not even the Adamast spacers of Mondernor can stop us,"

"Quiet right my friend, the Darsuns have agreed to support us and have pledge us a fleet of ships, Aronmatis are massing enough weapons to aid us, the time of the Omniscient one has come,"

"Yes Master and I will be at you side."

"We fight all who stand against us; we shall end the prophecy that for so long have threatened our dominion, IT SHALL FALTER this very month!"

He said this with such determination that Athinel shook slightly as the Master pounded his fist into the desk between them,

"Master if I may ask, where did you find out about the prophecy?" The Master's silhouette twitched slightly, the Master took a deep breath and said, "I found out it by kidnapping someone who once owned the casket that held the prophecy, he acted stubbornly when I threaten to kill him but I didn't risked losing the password to the casket,"

"Who was this person you kidnapped?" asked Athinel as he leaned forward on his chair. The Master took another deep breath and said, "The man's name was Silver,"

------- O --------

Jim lay on his bed staring at the twinkling stars of the Etherium, occasionally a streak of light would travel across the stars. Memories of the battle fought against Athinel raced across his mind. Jim's eyes began to feel heavy as he drifted of to sleep when suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Come in," said Jim with his gaze still fixed at the sky. B.E.N's metallic head peered through the crack on the door, "Uh Jim," said B.E.N. hesitantly, "The Admiral has requested you to see him in his office immediately," Jim pulled back his head until the room turned up side down and could see B.E.N's head popping through the entrance.

"What for?"

"He wants to talk to you about your mission tomorrow," said B.E.N. Jim jumped out of his bed and reached the door. When he stepped out into the hallway B.E.N. asked tentatively to Jim,

"Jim mm- may I come on this mission with you," Jim ignored what B.E.N had said and went straight to the door at the end of the long hallway.

Jim stopped in front of the huge oak doors lie those of the Auditorium; the bronze plank that hung on top of the Doors read, 'Admiral's office." Jim stood upright and straightened out his cloths and opened the doors of the office and entered.

The office was large rotunda room, it walls were lined with shelves that reach to the domed ceiling. On the shelves were mostly old tattered books, old navigation equipment and ancient artifacts of the Etherium. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with a golden chair sitting behind the desk. The wall behind the desk hung a portrait that depicted the battle of the Orodon Nebula. Right next to the portrait was a spiral stair case.

Jim heard footsteps coming down the stair case. Appearing on the bottom of the stairs was Admiral Parker still wearing his blue admiral suit. Jim stood still as stone as he stood at attention. The Admiral motioned behind the desk and sat on the chair behind it. He fixed gaze upon Jim,

"At ease, Cadet." Jim followed the order. There was a long pause when finally the Admiral said, "I understood you didn't register your name into roster by yourself,"

"Yes sir" answered Jim. The admiral began to study Jim with his left hand on his chin,

"Why do you not desire to go on this mission?" questioned the Admiral, Jim opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another question, "What are you afraid of Jim? Are you afraid to face Athinel once again? Or are you scared of not returning? Imagine what you mother would feel if you died knowing that her only son died for a great cause to stop a war that has been raging for centuries. Why waste the opportunity to become yet again another hero?" The admiral seem to look right through Jim, Jim knew he was trying to persuade him to go. The admiral stood up and walked towards Jim and both hands on his shoulders, "Jim we need you to help stop this war, you have the ability, the strength and the determination to help ended this useless rivalry, think of what might happen to every one you love die because of a quarrel for just a mere cubic meter of space. Think about it Jim," Jim began to contemplate on the words the Admiral had said. He stared at the ground for a moment and looking up at the admiral,

"Admiral, why do you need me for when you have the most experienced captains to go on this mission for you?" said Jim skeptically,

"Because of your skill with a solar surfer, and you knowledge of complex machinery Jim you got the strength and knowledge of three captains combined, you will rattle the cosmos Jim take the opportunity,"

Jim stood there still thinking of what might happen if he went,

"Jim you have to fight you fears once again and only then you will be free of it,"

The admiral released Jim from his strong grip and stood their towering over Jim with his hands behind his back; "dismissed" said the admiral.

Jim turned away and walked to the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned around to the Admiral, "Sir when will the ship leave because I need to get ready," A smile appeared on the Admiral as he answered, "fourteen hundred hours. Be there at the space port before the departure," Jim walked down the hallway and headed to his quarters to pack his things.

----- O -----

Jim stepped out of the passenger vehicle into the stony surface of the docking port. The streets were busy, people walked here and there to their business. Houses and shops filled the dock, Smoke from chimney floated towards the sky as ships sore through the air above them. The surface of the dock sloped upward on side of Jim creating a concave shape.

This was the third time Jim had set foot in Montressor space port and it still astonished him. Behind Jim strolled Captain Amelia, She headed down the allay ahead of Jim and called behind her, "Follow me if you please,"

"Aye Captain" said Jim happily while lifting his knapsack which has a little bit heavy for him, He wore his white cadet uniform and pony tail, He kept his earring in the knapsack in order to look more presentable. They navigated their way through the tightly spaced alleys making their way to docking bay four.

When they reached the docking bay a huge clipper ship floated a meter above from the ground. Its magnificent golden sails shone in the sun light. Crewmen ran back and forth to prepare the ship for launching. Jim gazed at the ship with wonder.

"James, this is the RLS endeavor one of the finest clipper ship in the Etherium, not even a Mondernorian battleship can rival against its thick hulls."

Captain Amelia led Jim up the gangway to the deck of the ship. Captain Amelia called on a crewman that was fixing the rigging of the ship. The crewman dropped the ropes he held and motioned to the captain, The captain turned her attention to Jim who was still gazing a the tall masses that seem to glitter,

"James this Henry Agofferd the cabin boy, he will lead you to your quarters," said Amelia referring to a skinny teenager next to her that was fixing the rigging. Jim turned towards the cabin boy who held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Jim Hawkins," Jim took his hand a shock it slightly,

"This way to your quarters," said Henry his palmed raised forward pointing to a door below the poop deck. Jim followed the cabin boy to the doors.


	5. Jim gets to Pilot

**Jim gets to Pilot**

Henry led Jim through the dim light corridors of the RLS Endeavor. The hallway walls were lined with yellow lamps that hung far apart from each other, the walls were made of brown wood. They turned a sharp corner to another hallway. After they had passed two doors they stopped in front of a doorway with its door standing ajar,

Jim entered the small cube like room. Inside was a mattress, a side table and a closet. There was portal half a meter above the bed, rays of sun shine peered into the room.

"I will leave in your quarters, the captain has requested to see you on the deck in about three minutes," said the cabin boy as he turned and left the room. The sound of his footsteps faded down the hall.

Jim dropped his sack that hung behind his back. He felt relieved of the heaviness. He sat down on the bed to contemplate on what to do. Suddenly appearing out of his bag was a metallic arm, then a leg then a full robot,

"B.E.N!" said Jim with a staggering tone. B.E.N. brushed off the pieces of cloth that clutched on to him, "Well that was an unpleasant ride,"

"What are you doing here?!" said Jim on his feet,

"I'm here to help you Jim on this mission, oh this will be so much fun!" said B.E.N punching Jim on the shoulder fondly. Jim gazed crossly at B.E.N when there was an announcement coming from the speaker, "Cadet James Hawkins, please come on deck to receive your orders". Jim walked out of the door with B.E.N following him.

On deck Captain Amelia stood at the help with a telephone to her ear. She spoke rapidly advising her husband on what and what not to do,

"Doppy dearest remember to feed the children three times a day, remember not to let them watch to much Television I don't want to see Delbert Junior mimicking wrestles and make them sleep very early you know how Anastasia gets cranky when she doesn't sleep early, and don't forget to change their diapers, and don't forget to clean the house I don't want to see my lovely furniture all filthy and foul and do not leave them at home all alone, love you see next week hugs and kisses bye." She put down the phone and placed it in her pocket as Jim and the cabin boy approached her. Jim saluted her,

"James Hawkins reporting for duty,"

"Very well cadet I have requested that you should pilot this ship all the way through to Aprixae IV, I am confident you are able to pilot this ship," Jim was astounded, a smile formed on his face. He couldn't believe it, he was actually going pilot the RLS Endeavor, "Really, is this for real a mean-," He suddenly stood at salute, "Aye captain thank you,"

B.E.N. jumped out of nowhere with his arms out stretched and wearing a wide grin.

"Huzzah Jim congratulations -'' Jim ignored what B.E.N. was blubbering about. Jim walked towards the stirring wheel. Examining it with its entire splendor, Jim put both hands on the wheel. He stared towards the golden bows that glittered in the sun shine as ships zoomed by. Jim looked toward Amelia and nodded signaling that he was ready to take off.

Captain Amelia turned toward her first officer down below; he was a tall skinny falcon wearing a red uniform, "Mr. Gunther, get ready to launch in three minutes,"

"Aye captain, Prepare to cast off lads," said the falcon, to the crew men

Crew men began to running here and there preparing to cast off. Seconds later Mr. Gunther began shouting orders; Jim felt the ship leave the ground. He began turning the wheel back and forth as he navigated the RLS Endeavor. The ground slowly began to look smaller as crewmen released the solar sails. The ship's thrusters began to heat up the ship departed from the dock. Mr. Gunther suddenly shouted at the crew men, "Thrusters at maximum speed and cast off," Suddenly a surge off energy began pulling Jim back, Jim held tight at the wheel as they soared through the air to the Orodon Nebula. Wave of adrenaline rush began to be felt inside of Jim as he piloted. Suddenly a large merchant ship appeared ahead of the ship. Jim turned to the right as he shot pass the Merchant ship. Jim felt like a real spacer now as winds blew across his face blowing his hair back.

After flying for four minutes the Captain shouted at Mr. Gunther ordering him to set the thruster at one quarter impulse. The ship slowly slowed down. Captain Amelia motion toward Jim,

"James that was excellent flying thank you, I will take the helm if you please, Mr. Gunther will give you next orders,"

Jim took off both hands and stepped backwards, "Aye captain," and walked away towards the first captain who stood on the poop looking down at the deck.


	6. Battle in the Orodon Nebula

Author's note: In this Chapter I have included my invented language called Analong which is spoken on Mondernor in my story. If you want to see the translations look at the bottom.

**Battle in the Orodon Nebula**

"Balendwe twethno entorél gathdin gwafthé**1**," said an Adamast spacer in the Mondernorian language to his captain that stood on the stern staring into his kaleidoscope. The Captain saw on his kaleidoscope the other Battle ships surrounding his ship. It was the Adamast armada which he was to command. He and his fleet were going to retake the Orodon Nebula from Montressor with a fleet of six hundred battle ships. Captain was searching for any ships in the vicinity that he might attack to provoke a battle. The purple haze of the Nebula made all the other ships fuzzy,

"Agothés**2**" answered the captain. He gazed into the piece when suddenly an outline of a ship began to appear from the haze. The captain focused the kaleidoscope to the object. The captain saw a large Clipper ship headed his way. He saw the Montressor flag waving on top of the main mass,

"RLS Endeavor,"

A wide grin began to appear on the captain's face as he turned his attention away from the kaleidoscope towards his first captain,

"Dorogento!**3**"

--------- O --------

Jim lay on his bed sleeping after two hours of work. The room began to darken and turn purples as the ship flew through the Orodon Nebula. Abruptly a loud thud came from the outside shaking the ship which made Jim wake up with a start. Then another thud came making the whole ship rocked forward. Jim jumped out of bed putting his Jacket on and race towards the door. When he opened it he saw B.E.N. Rushing into the room screaming,

"B.E.N. what's happening?" asked Jim,

"Ships...lots of ships... attacking the Endeavor," B.E.N answered nervously,

"Who, what ships?" asked Jim panic stricken. Suddenly the walls of his quarters exploded creating an ugly hole that revealed the purple haze of the Nebula. Jim ran out the hallway when several crewmen ran out of their rooms towards the deck. Jim followed them. When he reached the deck it was all in a chaos. The masses were all inflame and the floor was littered with cadavers and debris. Jim suddenly several ships out in front of the stern, on their masses waved the flag of Mondernor,

"The Adamast spacers!" said Jim to himself. The Adamast spacers were the most feared and powerful elite force in the Etherium.

"All hands to the long boats," screamed Amelia as she disappeared through a hatch. Adamast ships began closing in as Jim raced towards the hatch when all of a sudden Henry Aggoferd appeared right in front of Jim. He was holding a pistol aimed directly at Jim's head.

Jim stood their dumbfounded as he stared at Henry, "Henry what in the stars are you doing?!"

"James Pleiades Hawkins," said Henry in a slow tone as his gazed fixed upon Jim, "how do I break this to you, I work for Captain Athinel," Jim shook at the sound of the name, "What?!"

"Jim, the old days has long passed away, the power of the Etherium Worlds is failing. It is time for a new power to rise and conquer the Etherium," said Henry with his gazed still fixed upon Jim, "the power of the Omniscient one has come, join with us James alongside Athinel and our Master who we call the Omniscient one, we shall rule the Galaxy," the heat suddenly intensified as Henry's eyes began to light up with fire.

Jim's adrenaline began to rise as he shot forward grapping the gun from Henry before Henry could shot, Jim fell to the ground with the pistol in his hand as the aimed upward,

"I will never join the Omniscient one," the bullet hit a burning wooden plank that hung above Henry. The plank dropped down squashing Henry as the last of his scream reverberated over the sounds of gunfire and burning flame. Jim and B.E.N. ran towards the hatched to the long boats. Balls of fire soared through the air as the long boats raced away from the battle scene.

Jim and B.E.N reached the place where the long boats were. There was only one left. Jim Jumped into the boat and pulled the trigger that released it. Several thuds shook the ship causing one of the lines that held the boat to break. Jim's boat fell only a half a meter down. It hung on its last three ropes. Jim was knocked down on his back grasping the sides of the boat.

B.E.N. peered over head screaming, "Jimmy, are you all right?" Jim sat upright and shouted back at B.E.N, "Get down here now!" B.E.N immediately jumped down to the boat as Jim worked at the controls. The boat was released from the ropes and it began to speed through the air as laser beams began to drum the boat's sides. B.E.N. looked back at the burning Endeavor that floated dead in space surrounded by Mondernor battleships. B.E.N looked back at Jim with a nervous tone, "Jim, are we going to go back to Montressor?"

Jim's attention was focused on driving the ship. Jim answered B.E.N. with a tone of gravity, "No B.E.N. were are continuing on to Aprixae IV,"

"You are not serious Jim, Athinel will be there,"

"I know B.E.N. I have to finish something he has just started," said Jim immediately thinking about what Henry had said. _The_ _power of the Omniscient one has come._ The question was who was the omniscient one? Jim thought as the silhouette of Aprixae IV appeared in the distance.

**1 **_"Captain we are ready to attack"_

**2 "**_wait_**"**

**3 **_"Fire!"_


	7. Aprixae IV

**Aprixae IV**

Jim's long boat swayed back and forth as the shoot towards the gray surface of Aprixae IV that drew closer each second. Jim's focus his mind to try and navigate the ship toward the planet. They began to pass through the thick cloudy planet that created a lot of turbulence. The terrain was rock with jagged rocks that were scattered around the ground. There were no trees or shrubs; it was a desolate waste land. The long boat continued to descend then moments later it landed roughly on a gray plain.

It slowly halted a meter away from a dark cave. When it stopped Jim jumped out of the long boat and headed to the cave with B.E.N following close behind. He glanced into the dark opening to see if there was anything inside. Jim went back to the long boat and took out a torch, and a knapsack from inside the long boat. He headed back to the cave,

"Jim how long are we going to be here?" asked B.E.N apprehensively, Jim set down the supplies and began to unpack. He took out a blanket and compass. He stared around the cave which was a semi rotunda space. Jim looked back at the B.E.N. and said, "B.E.N can you find some fire wood?" B.E.N began to looked scare, "You mean up there in those rocks?" said B.E.N looking at the jagged mountains ahead.

"Why your not scared are you?" answered Jim.

"Nn- no, why would I be scared of this place." said B.E.N. slowly walking away towards the rocks leaving Jim behind. Jim sat down and stared at the rocky wall of the cave. Suddenly a large tremor began to shake the walls; bits of rock fell to the ground as the ground shook. A feeling of dread suddenly came to him. He had remembered the dream he had when he was in that cave looking down at an endless abyss and fell down. Jim continued to stare at the blank wall before him when another tremor began to shake the ground.

----- O -----

B.E.N. was shocked when the tremors came. He ran for cover among the boulders screaming. He suddenly said to himself that it was only and earthquake repeatedly. He knew Aprixae was full of tremors because the tectonic plates shifted constantly. B.E.N continued on his search for wood but found none. Desolate land stretched before him.

B.E.N. became drearier as he reached the slopes of one of the huge mountains. He sat at one of the boulders. Night began to fall among the skies. Slowly the stars appeared one by one. B.E.N slowly grew worried as he stood up and walked back to the camp. Suddenly a dark shadow suddenly flew past by in the distance. B.E.N stopped and said in a fearful tone, "who's there?" B.E.N continued to walk on when he suddenly he saw another shadow much more closely, zoom pass by. "All right Jim that's not funny," said B.E.N nervously as he walked on. BEN began to scan the life forms and suddenly caught a strong life signature before him. BEN stared into the distance when suddenly a tall figure began to approach him. He was hooded and cloak and wearing a pair of brown gloves.

BEN stepped backward with his arm protectively around across his face, he said with a fearful tone, "who are you?" The figure stood towering over BEN with a hand out stretched towards BEN. The hand came up to BEN slowly. He could move, he was frozen in fear at the sight of the stranger. Everything went black.

----- O -----

Jim continued to sit in the gloom as night slowly descended upon the land. It was ten minutes since BEN went to get wood. Jim was beginning to wonders were BEN Jim stood up with his pistol in his hand. He walked into the night to search for BEN. Jim walked for several meters until he reached the spot were BEN was among the rocks of the slope. Jim looked around and suddenly his eye caught a white piece of paper. Jim walked up to it and picked it up. When he stared at the piece of paper fear immediately overtook him.


	8. Captain Athinel

**Captain Athinel**

****

****

_I have BEN. if you ever want to see him again_

_Meet me on the peak of this mountain _

_Find a cave with a torch on its entrance. He is at the Odyssey. _

_-Captain Athinel-_

The huge mountain of rock loomed imperiously in front of Jim as he slowly progressed to the top. Large boulders covered the slopes delaying Jim on his way up. Sweat drenched Jim's clothes his muscles began to ache but Jim ignored it all. The slopes began to get precipitous as he climbed upward. He as he neared the top he saw light coming out of a cave on the top. Jim pulled himself up until he was on flat terrain. He was in the peak which was very flat.

In front of Jim was a tall entrance to a cave and beside it was a torch. It gleamed ominously in the night. Jim began to sense danger from inside the cave. He held tight on his pistol. BEN needs me thought Jim as he walked slowly towards the entrance. Inside the cave there was a stony stair case that spiraled downward. Jim began to descend down the stair case. His footsteps began to echo in the darkness. At the end of the stair case Jim stood staring at a huge chasm. On the high ceiling there hung huge stalactites that dotted the ceiling. On the other side of the chasm was a huge opening. On the opening Jim saw a huge wrecked clipper ship that was etched between two tall rocks.

Jim ran forward towards the opening. He ran out under the clear sky that hung above him. When he reached the gangway of the ship he saw a tall dark figure standing on the top. His cat eyes were glowing like fire. His long whiskers twitched as he saw Jim on the bottom. Jim stood their still as stone with his hand on his pistol.

"James," said Athinel with a sly tone. "Captain Athinel" answered Jim. Both stood gazing at each other with all the hate they could muster. "James Hawkins, the famous one, the one whole discovered Treasure Planet, you must be very proud of that aren't you Jim,"

"That's right," answered Jim bravely. Captain Athinel began to walk slowly down the gangway talking, "I thought I will never see you again, I was glad to register your name in the roster," Suddenly Jim took out his gun and pointed it direct at Athinel's head. Athinel stopped at his track with his hands in the air. "Hold on there a minute Jim. " said Athinel.

"I want answers and I want them now, who is the omniscient one? What do you what from?" Said Jim with his gaze still fixed upon Athinel. Athinel began to give Jim a stern look. "The name of the omniscient one is of no importance, he is the future ruler of the Etherium, the all knowing, the master of all things,"

"You are crazy" said Jim,

"Am I Jim? Am I? or are you just scared of the truth that the Omniscient one wants you killed because you are part of a prophecy that will stop the Omniscient one from conquering the Etherium, I was ordered to kill not from secretly killing you in the academy because all your loved ones are there watching you but with no protection from you friends. Jim the olds days have long passed away the power of the Etherium Worlds is weakening, sacrifice you self for the revolution that is about to come or die under my hands." Suddenly a surge of energy began to rise inside of Jim as he shot a laser beam that missed Athinel by and centimeter. Jim quickly took cover behind a row a stalagmites as Athinel took out his pistol and began to aim at the stalagmites where Jim was hiding.

Jim crouched down behind the stalagmite when suddenly top of the stalagmite busted into flame making Jim dashing across the gap to another stalagmite. Athinel shot a laser beam missing Jim as he dashed for safety, "Damn!" said Athinel as he began to aim at the next stalagmite. "Jim it is no use you cannot escape me." Suddenly huge tremor began to shake the ground. Huge chunks of rock fell from the sky hitting Athinel on the back knock him down. Jim took the chance to run to towards the odyssey.

Jim ran up the Gangway towards the brig. He ran through dim corridors of the odyssey. He descended deeper and deeper in the ship running through the narrow passage ways. Jim arrived into a room that was lined with jail cells. Jim looked into one by one until he saw BEN crouching in a corner inside one the jail cells.

"BEN get up" shouted Jim. BEN metallic head popped out and gazed happily towards Jim with all the happiness he had. He ran to the bars scream with joy at Jim, "Jim oh I missed you I knew you would come,"

"Stand back," said Jim to BEN as Jim shoot at the padlock of the door. It exploded into flame. Then Jim kicked at the door and it busted open. BEN run out happily to Jim but Jim grabbed him by the arm and beckoned him to run to exit, "BEN get out of here to the long boat and wait for me there,"

"But Jim I can't-"

"GO!" BEN ran for the exit as Jim raced to another door at the end of the room. Jim ran up a flight of stairs and on deck. Jim raced across the deck to the captain's office. He busted through the doors and rummage through the drawers. He opened the cabinet and he saw a red coffer inside. Jim opened the lid and inside was a piece of brown paper. He had the feeling that he had found the item.

---- O ----


	9. The Glathanion diamond

_Peace cannot be kept by force_

_It can only be achieve through understanding_

_-Albert Einstein- _

**The Glathanion Diamond**

Jim unrolled the parchment revealing a small letter written in the most elegant cursive Jim had ever seen. Jim read through the letter carefully. It was from King Athenor of Montressor to King Amus of Mondernor. It read:

_To King Amus of Mondernor_

_This quarrel between our worlds has long devastated our worlds_ _the Etherium itself. If we could call a peace between is it will helps us to not stray on the path of destruction but into the path of serenity. Let us end this quarrel our let it guide us to our devastation. To show our friendly intentions we have given the Glathanion diamond of Montressor. Long has it been a symbol of our world and we offer it to you to end this war. I am also terribly sorry of you son and I assure you it was not of my making. _

_Sincerely King Athenor of Montressor_

Jim rolled the parchment and stuck it in his pocket. He then turned to the cabinet and seeing a larger coffer sitting beside the first. This coffer was made of pure gold and richly decorated. Jim opened the lid of the coffer slowly. Suddenly filling the room was intensely bright light making Jim to shield his eyes. He used his hand to feel what the coffer contained. It was a large diamond.

Jim closed the lid and carried the golden coffer in his hand. He closed the cabinet doors and turned towards the doorway when suddenly appearing on the door was Athinel. He held his pistol up high towards Jim. His gazed turned from Jim to the coffer.

"Give me that box or I will kill you," said Athinel with an angry slow tone. Jim stepped back until he hit the desk, "Go ahead," said Jim his that held the coffer hand outstretched towards Athinel. Athinel stepped forward when suddenly Jim opened the lid of the coffer revealing the white light. Athinel cried out shielding his eyes from the intensity of the light. Jim raced through the door and out into the deck.

The night sky was dotted with stars as Jim raced down the gangway into the cavern ahead. Blasters began to sound behind Jim as he ran. He ran through the entrance heading straight for the stair case when suddenly a large tremor began to shake stopping Jim in the spot. He ground before him began to split into two creating a deep ravine before him.

He stood on the edge of the deep ravine. Every step he took was an inch closer to death. Cold winds began to flutter all around him. He was going to fall. Large tremors continued to shake the dark cavern of gray stone. Large boulders began to drop from the ceiling. Jim was at the very edge, he looked down in to dark abyss. A rush of energy began gather at the back of him pushing him forward by some invisible force. He fell into abyss screaming but quickly grabbing a rock that protruded out of the wall.

He was dangling in the air. He looked up and suddenly appearing on the edge was Athinel pointing his pistol towards Jim. With a victorious tone he said,

"Agonwel**1** Jim" sudden a loud shout sounded from behind Athinel saying, "Take that!" and then a small rock strike the back of Athinel's head knocking him forward. He fell into the abyss screaming trying to get hold of something but didn't. Jim looked towards the abyss staring after Athinel as his outline became smaller and smaller. Jim looked up seeing BEN's metallic head staring at Jim over the edge. BEN shouted at Jim saying, "Jim are you all right?"

"Yah I'm ok just help me up," replied Jim as BEN's metallic arm reached down grabbing Jim's hand that was outstretched. BEN lifted him out carefully from the ravine. Jim stood up and patted BEN on the back, "Thanks," he said with a smile. The jumped over a narrow place in the ravine and headed towards the staircase. They ascended the stairs and came out of the cave and began to scale down the mountain's slopes. Upon reaching the bottom the headed towards the long boat and jumping right in. Jim powered up the engine and began to shot threw the air like a bullet. They flew upward into the night sky heading back to Montressor with the Glathanion diamond. His fight with Athinel was over, thought Jim as they escaped the thick atmosphere of Aprixae IV.

**1 **Farewell


	10. Celebration at the Academy

**Celebration in the Academy**

Two days later.

The Auditorium was filled with bright banners that were raised everywhere representing the new alliance between Montressor and Mondernor and the end of the Imperial wars. The Mondernor and Montressor orchestra was playing elegantly in the background of the Auditorium. The auditorium never looked so colorful and cheerful. Admiral Parker was wearing his best uniform and was standing in the middle of the Auditorium along side five other Admirals including the newly promoted Admiral Amelia. They all were behind a tall phoenix wearing long golden robes and a tall golden crown on his head. This was King Athenor of Montressor. He was an old Phoenix who ruled Montressor for fifty six years. On either side of the main aisle that was stretched in front of Athenor were guarded with the Adamast spacers of Mondernor. All wore round helmets with a long white pony tails attached to the top of each helmet. They all held sharp silver sabers that seemed able to cut through thick metal.

Suddenly the doors opened and standing in the doorway was Jim his white uniform. Everyone in the room began to cheer. Jim walked towards the King and knelt in front of Athenor. Athenor held a large golden medal shaped into a diamond. He raised it above Jim to let everyone to see. He began speak in his clearest tone saying, "James Pleiades Hawkins, I give you the Glathanion Medal for bravery and by your heroic actions I promote you to a lieutenant."

Athenor placed the medal on Jim's neck. Jim stood up and bowed towards the King and all the Admirals who were clapping with admiration. Jim gazed towards the crowed that was applauding. Sarah sat in front seats looking proudly at her son clapping happily. Beside sat Delbert and his kids, Ben, Morph (who turned into fire works and shooting towards the sky) and Jack with his eyes bright yellow for happiness they all clapped at Jim who stood there shining with all his glory.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Athinel continued to fall into the darkness that seemed to go on forever. His life started to flash by him as the ground below his began to get closer and closer. Suddenly a meter above the ground he suddenly stopped in mid air. Neon light suddenly surrounded him. He was gradually being lifted into the air. Minutes later he was out of the ravine and heading into an opening of a ship where the neon beam was coming from. The next moment he stood on the bridge of a ship that had rescued him. The room was dim and dark and standing in the helm was tall man hidden in the darkness. The man slowly turned to face Athinel with his features still hidden in the gloom. Athinel abruptly dropped to his knees and said, "Omniscient one, I have failed,"

The Tall man stood still as rock and suddenly a deep low voice began to speak,

"Yes who have failed me once but remember one thing, the Imperial wars may be over but the Omniscient one has gotten stronger. It is time for assassination of the Admirals of Montressor and Mondernor," Athinel quickly stood up excitedly,

"Yes," said Athinel.

"but before we do that we have to capture the King of Naridonian for he poses a potential threat to us because of his support to Montressor and Mondernor," The Omniscient one continued, "It is your Job to capture the King in order to break up the Naridonians. The time of my rule is about to begin."

"Yes captain, it shall rule," said Athinel with a grin.

"Let us conquer the Etherium."

---- O ----


End file.
